Foregone Conclusion
by KindOfAGirl
Summary: Don't you keep telling me how unattractive gloating is?" "And don't you keep telling me how fun it is?" Written for quitethecouple on LJ, emotion prompt - victorious.


Title: Foregone Conclusion  
Challenge: Emotion Challenge - Victorious  
Rating: PG for mild language  
Warnings: None, really

Rikku leaned back in her chair, trying her damnedest not to smirk. This was always the best part of these idiotic parties – sitting in the balcony and watching half the women in Spira drool over her man, engage in some really bad flirting (honestly, Rikku wanted to give some of them _lessons_)…and then watching Gippal come trotting back to her like a happy little puppy. The pouty faces on those brats were better entertainment than anything that they could book for a night's performance.

It was getting to the point that Rikku could even recognize some of the girls – the repeat offenders, as she thought of them. There was the brunette with the fake-looking chest who was an upper-level something or other in the Youth League, the one who didn't seem to own any clothes that weren't cut down to her navel. And there was that bleach-blonde singer working the local clubs, Rikku couldn't remember her name; that girl really needed to fire her stylist, honestly, bright fireball red was not her color. That one chick from the Luca Goers was also hanging around – she was the only one who Rikku wasn't absolutely certain that she could kick her ass, if it came down to it. If her record in the pool was any indication, the girl would be a hell of a fighter. And that woman who worked with Shelinda, the one with the fondness for too-tight dresses and too-high heels, and that rich guy's daughter in diamonds and silks, and a few other girls Rikku didn't recognize – all of them trying their hardest to catch one man's attention.

And in the middle of the little flock of admirers standing in the corner of the ballroom was Gippal, adorable and smiling and trying to look oblivious to how hard the girls were working to get him to notice them. Rikku had to admit, she couldn't exactly blame the girls for being smitten – he looked unbelievable in that suit. Gippal looked up at her and smiled brightly – his real smile, not the fake, politically-motivated one that the girls standing around him got. She smiled back at him and winked. He laughed a little before he turned back to the skanky brunette, and the fake smile came back. The tramp didn't even seem to notice how he seemed to cringe away from her, looking like he was trying not to breathe too deeply. Rikku remembered Gippal complaining about one of the girls who followed him around wearing far too much perfume, and figured it must be that one. She snickered just a little – they were so _oblivious_! Honestly, as if any of them had a chance – not next to her, especially in that green satin gown. The one Gippal said he liked better on their bedroom floor than on her. Rikku smiled as she watched the crowd on the floor. Just because she wasn't out there mingling and schmoozing didn't mean she couldn't have fun at these things, right? Right.

"Don't you keep telling me how unattractive gloating is?" Yuna teased as she sat down next to Rikku.  
"And don't you keep telling me how fun it is? You've done the same damn thing at every single game the Aurochs have had this season, after all."  
"Touche. But you're starting to get more than a little obvious, you know." Yuna frowned slightly, one hand brushing over her stomach.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Baby's just being active tonight." She smiled ruefully and looked down at the still barely-noticeable swell in her abdomen. "At least wait till we get home before you start this, huh?" Rikku giggled, half at her cousin talking to her tummy and half at Gippal, who was now trying to escape one particularly insistent, probably drunk, blonde who wouldn't let him walk away from her. Yuna followed her gaze, and chuckled a little as the drunk woman nearly tripped over her feet as she tried to block Gippal's escape route. "Hey, Rikku?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Wanna know the best way to get said unattractive instinct out of your system before it gets out of control?"  
"Well, you should know, Yunie." Rikku stuck her tongue out at her, giggling. "OK, what?" Yuna leaned back, looking out over the crowd of giggly girls.  
"What do you want to say to them?" she asked her cousin. "Just get it out somewhere they can't hear you, that way you don't make trouble and you still get to gloat a little." Rikku bit her lip, then looked down at her left hand. She extended her hand a little, watching the light glint off the diamond ring, and then looked back at the girls, still trailing after Gippal as he started up the stairs, and smiled broadly.

"In so many words?" Rikku laughed a little. "Neener neener, _I win._"


End file.
